


Frozen Roads

by MagmaCoon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Car Accidents, David Adopts Max (Camp Camp), Hurt/Comfort, Max's parents can suck ass, Mentioned Max's (Camp Camp) Parents, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dadvid, noT M/A/X/V/I/D you fucking nasties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagmaCoon/pseuds/MagmaCoon
Summary: David is always happy to help the people who need it most, that's why working as a nurse seemed like the best way to spend the rest of the year. That was until his former camper ended up stuck in a hospital bed after a hit-and-run without even his parents as a visitor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This first chapter is probably the only descriptive one regarding gore and such. It's not too bad but if you'd rather avoid it just skip this chapter)

“-Yeah and the bitch kicked me out!” Max angrily vented over the phone as he trudged through the snow. His thin hoodie barely helping him withstand the cold winds that blew through his hair.

“She doesn't know its winter break?” Neil spoke through the other end, hesitant to push his best friend further down than he already was.

“No. She keeps getting pissey about school ever since I got suspended a few months ago.” He grumbled as he stepped into the nearest McDonald's in an attempt to warm up.

“Damn well, are you okay? I mean with being outside in the snow or-”

This wasn't the first time his so-called parents forced him out of the house and the kid knew how to handle himself pretty well.

“Yeah I'm fine, Neil. It's not like I wanted to be in that dump anyway.” Max scoffed as he shoved his hand in his pocket to fish out his supposed lunch money.

“I’d invite you over here but-”

“-You live like two hours away?”

“I was going to say I'm working on winning the science fair this year but yes. That applies too.”

The original trio had tried their best to stay in touch, but with each month after summer they'd talk less and less. Hell, both boys were fairly certain Nikki actually ran away into the forest by this point. Not that Max really cared anyway. He never had much of a use for friends growing up, and he probably was just going to lose contact with them anyway. But he would be lying if he said it wasn't nice to actually talk with someone who seemed to care about him.

“Anyway I should really be working on reforming my original hypothesis by recording all bits of information I have gathered since my original theory.”

“You mean work on your nerd board?”

“It’s not a nerd board! Tri-fold boards are the most useful way to-”

“Yeah yeah whatever-” Max shrugged as he hung up quickly, not wanting to hear whatever rant Neil would go on about a piece of cardboard. That was the one positive aspect of being so far from each other; the ability to simply shut off the phone whenever you don't want to talk anymore.

He shoved the device in his pocket and went to order whatever food he could afford which was a measly cheeseburger and a medium sized coke.

After warming up long enough he took his food and left fairly quickly. He didn't want anyone assuming he was just some lost or runaway kid. It had already happened once before and he did not need all that unwanted attention all over again. It reminded him how pathetic the human race was as well as how hard his shit faced parents could hit.

He walked over to the nearest park, newly landed snow crunching under his feet. Though he'd hate to admit it, once you ignore all the annoying ass kids, this place was actually the nicest place in town.

It didn't take long for him to find a bench far enough from the noise. The weather was beginning to worsen but with a simple shrug Max was able to wipe the snow from the chair and eat the food. It was decent at best and he only managed to eat half of the burger itself. Nonetheless it would suffice him the rest of the day and prevent the inevitable hunger that followed him to sleep.

After scrolling through reddit, for longer than he should've, he decided to go warm up in whatever place was closest. He stood up, brushed off the snow, and tossed his ‘food’ in the garbage. He shoved his hands in his pocket and marched towards what he assumed was the parks exit. To his surprise the snow had really began to storm down and many of the families had left the now freezing park.

Max tried his best to conceal his shiver and he trudged along, frankly getting angrier with each step in the snow. The storm was only growing stronger by the second and it wasn't long before the only sound heard was this whistle of the wind. He muttered curses under his breath and grabbed his phone, checking to see where the hell he was. Anything was better that than getting lost and freezing to death in some freak storm.

His device had other plans however and was stuck looking for a signal through the clouds. “stupid piece of shit phone-” He growled and glanced up from the device, looking for any familiar buildings.

Instead he was left squinting at two bright lights rushing toward him. It took him seconds to identify the headlights, and took even long for his body to react to the pain of being rammed by a car.

 

 

His eyes shot open once everything was still. He couldn't tell where he was, vision distorted and blurred. It wasn't till the jolt of pain shot down his spine did he remember what had happened. Max felt every hint of agony that ran through his veins and every rapid beat of his heart that told him he was still alive. He grit his teeth and tried getting up, his mind screaming at him to get to safety.

He barely sat up when he felt the heat pouring from the side of his skull. The thick substance entangling in his hair and seeping through his clothes. His vision was clouded with black dots and stars that seemed to shield him from the gruesome seen before him.

Max desperately clutched to the icy ground below him and tried moving away. It was at this point he became dreadfully aware of the lack of movement from below his waist. He decided to look back at the scene.

As he did all pain seemed to fade, as if his instincts knew there was no point in running from death. He saw his leg, twisted and bent in an inhuman manner. It was thick with blood still pooling around the edges of his thigh trying to save what was gone. Max's vision grew darker and he felt body give under the pressures of attempting to move.

If this was death, it was a hell of a lot better than the nauseating smell of the rust draining from him. And better than that God awful siren blaring louder and louder.

He closed his eyes without hesitation. Unconsciousness inviting him towards a permanent slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	2. Chapter 2

David hummed as he walked down the halls of the hospital. He had just delivered countless small plushies to children stuck here during the winter break.

Most kids just had broken bones from slipping on ice, but others would be stuck throughout the holidays. If he could make even the sickest kids smile then he’d consider it a job well done.

Though most people would find it heartbreaking to constantly nurse ill-fated kids throughout the week, David rather enjoyed it. Sure he could work as a teacher or something along those lines, but it was far more rewarding to care for kids who need the most cheering up! Besides he had the summer for caring for healthy active kids in the best place around.

Not to mention the constant need for help around hospitals.

He walked along the halls until he reached the break room. It was due time to help another patient and do more to help than just bring joy.

David approached his superior and went to ask an all to usual question;

“Good afternoon Steph! Any kids I could help out-?”

The woman sighed and looked through the files “Just one-”

“Oh perfect-!”

“-But-” Her eyes scanned the report “He's pretty roughed up and his parents refuse to even return our calls. Honestly we’re just trying to figure out whether to call the CPS or not-”

David frowned and glanced over, trying to peek at said file, only to be greeted with a name all too familiar. His expression faded to one of sympathy towards his former camper.

“-Besides, the painkillers they have him on ‘ought to keep him out cold for most of the day-”

“I um- actually I met this kid last summer-” He muttered quietly, suddenly filled with an overwhelming desire to help his favorite camper.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, only to shake her head “At your summer camp right?”

At this point David would’ve likely been overjoyed by the fact someone actually remembered his job at Camp Campbell, but he was a tad more concerned about cheering up on of the most difficult kids he’s faced.

“Yep, that’s the one! I could help him out, especially if his parents won’t be around when he wakes up. I’m absolutely positive he would enjoy a familiar face to help explain things!”

His coworker shrugged and handed him the file “Just be careful, I heard it was a pretty bad hit and run-”

She walked off leaving David to process what she said.

_Max was hit by a car?!_

He took a deep breath and read through the files, hoping for minor injuries. Instead he received a rush of emotions overwhelming his mind, with words that should never be associated with a ten year old.

By the time he had finished the basic descriptors he felt pale. Working this job meant he often saw children battling cancer, or teens barely moving from a drinking incident. But, to know the kid who was _pronounced dead for two minutes_ -

He took a few shaky breaths and tried regaining his composure, the tears already forming in his eyes seemed to allude to his fear of seeing Max in person after this.

Nonetheless David's parental instincts flooded his thoughts and he was filled with the self-proclaimed responsibility to cheer the kid up, no matter how hard it might be.

And so with a deep breath he carefully folded the paper and walked to the small gift shop nearby. He, almost too cheerfully, bought a small teddy bear along with a book titled "Big-Ass Coloring book". It wasn't in his taste but it could be enjoyable for Max to scribble out colors of a profanity. After purchasing the items without even a glance at the price tags he made his way to Max's assigned room.

David was hesitant, at least at first, when he approached the room, but he silenced his worry by simply opening the door itself and marching in with a smile plastered on his face. 

That's when he saw the boy, completely unmoving. It was hard to even recognize him without his usual scowl and hoodie. David teared up in the most silent way he could as he inched closer to him. Max was wrapped with bandages across his chest and head, an IV providing the much needed hydration and nutrients. Not to mention the painkillers that kept him silent and still. 

He muffled a whimper and gently placed the bear and book on the table closest to the bed. With just a glance at Max it seemed like he had long since passed away. The only movement even visible was that faint rising and falling of his chest. David was at a loss of what to do for the kid other than worry. 

He decided worrying was not the best solution so he opted to find something else to preoccupy his thoughts. With that he left Max's room once again to find something that could cheer the kid up the second he woke. David was going to make this the best after-surgery-day ever! Max would love that!

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about these short chapters! I'm trying to get better at extending the lengths! Nonetheless thank you for all the kind comments, it makes me happy to see people enjoying my writing ^^
> 
> From now on I'm hoping to regularly update the chapters every couple days so keep an eye out!
> 
> (And yes those coloring books are real and absolutely excellent)


	3. Chapter 3

Max always hated hospitals. The blank walls, the lingering smell of medical supplies, and the constant aura of death. So when he woke up to blaring white lights and an empty room he figured this was his personal hell.

His head throbbed as he groggily opened his eyes to the all too empty room. He could feel a faint beating of his heart along with foreign objects protruding from his skin.

He numbly tried recalling what had happened, only remembering bits and pieces; the cold weather, those bright headlights, then nothing.

He sat up on the bed, flinching at a slight pain across his body. He mumbled some incoherent remarks before noticing a small teddy that had fallen on his chest.

“Mr. Honeynuts?” he croaked out grabbing the bear slowly. He squinted and frowned “bastard imposter-” Max had lost his original bear after camp, his dad was pissed that his son still clung to a toy at his age, leading him to tear the thing apart.

Suddenly the door to his room creaked open and a small gasp followed soon after.

“Max?! You’re awake!”

David’s high pitched voice echoed through his mind as Max glanced over to the lanky nurse. His mind still remained fogged from various painkillers so he wasn’t entirely certain if what he saw was true.

“Ew what the hell? You look like-” His sentence was cut off by a gentle hug wrapping around him along with an almost incoherent mumbling of words mashed into a sentence:

“Oh gosh! I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up! How long have you been up? Are you okay? Well no of course you’re not okay- I um, do you need anything at all? Actually maybe you just need some time for me to explain or-”

Yep. He died. This was his personal hell.

Max grumbled and tried squirming away from the man who cared _way_ too much, only to feel a shock of pain run through his body.

“Fucking let me go you idiot-!”

Max’s throat burned with every word he spoke, urging him to shut up. Unfortunately Max didn’t give two shits about staying quiet.

David yelped and moved away from the boy, apologizing profusely. “Oh! I’m so sorry Max, I just was so concerned after everything that happened and it’s so incredibly nice seeing you awake-!”

 _After everything that happened?_ What happened to him? Max groaned and furrowed his brow. He remembered calling Neil, getting food and-

“HOLY FUCK I WAS HIT BY A FUCKING CAR?!” Max jolted up after remembering the crucial fact, only to receive a sickening rush of pain throughout his body that made him see stars. “SHIT FUCK-” He yelped in response to his body's protest of movement.

David quickly shifted to his more nurse-like instincts as he rushed to ease Max back down into his bed, which led to minor protests.

“Max please take it easy! Your body is still healing- And uh, due to concerns of a lack of payment you’re on a bit less painkillers than I’d like for you to be-”

“Yeah well FUCK THIS!” He grumbled and tried pulling out the IV from his arm, causing a panicked yelp from the camp man as he desperately tried stopping him from doing so-

“Hey wait you need that! You have to stay here in the hospital you’re nowhere near healthy enough to leave!”

Max, with the power of combined hatred of hospitals and an almost high state from the medications, willed his body to escape the prison of the bed. “Yeah well I feel FINE!” He growled and ripped the blanket from atop him.

Time seemed to freeze as the boy’s mind processed what he saw. Other than the bandages wrapped around his chest there was a severe lack of a limb that bothered him most.

His right leg, from the knee down, was gone. A bandage wrapped around what was left of the limb was all that remained.

The silence dragged on until David softly spoke after what felt like hours.

“...Max…”

“....H-Holy fuck-...” Max spoke barely above a whisper. His eyes brimmed with tears as he stared at his own broken body. He felt a hug once again, but he didn’t react to it. He just kept trying to process the whole situation. David was mumbling comforting words and was holding him close, but Max didn’t hear it.

Before long Max watched himself hug the man and cry.

Please let this be a nightmare.

_Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short chapter, I'm sorry about that, I really am trying to get better at writing longer...
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments!! It inspires me to keep writing ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that, almost a month, hiatus! I wasnt planning on taking a break but I got caught up in a rush trying to finish a costume for a convention and ended up losing track of time! But I'm back in a position to update a chapter at least every week! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter:

Max was silent for a while after that. David tried cheering him up as best he could, but the boy turned away from the man and tried to sleep. He was offered food, drinks, and even the use of the TV but everything resulted in nothing. Not a word. 

This didn't stop David from trying his best. His heart broke for the kid and he wanted to give him everything he could. So on Max's third day at the hospital he stopped by a Starbucks before checking in for the day. He had spent the past night sleepless in attempts to find something that could cheer up the kid who rarely even smiled regardless. 

He softly opened the door to his room and spoke quietly incase the boy was asleep. “Max? Are you awake?”

Max didn't respond although David had a difficult time believing he was asleep. With a sigh he gently placed the still steaming cup of coffee on the table and sat down on the chair closest to the bed. 

“-I brought you coffee-”

The nurse spoke quietly, hoping for any response; but the area remained quiet. As much as he hated to admit it; David was getting frustrated at Max's lack of response. No matter what he did it seemed like the kid had no interest in even trying to feel better, instead opting for days of self-pity. 

Whether it be the sleepless nights or his fruitless attempts at any sort of reaction, David felt his mouth moving before he was able to think twice. “Max please? I'm doing everything I can but I don't know how to help-”

“You could fucking leave. That would help-” Max spoke harshly. His voice cracked at the words he spoke, yet he still refused to acknowledge David's presence by facing his back to him. 

The man felt shocked at the sudden resurgence of noise that seemed to echo in his mind. “Max I'm sorry but I-”

This was when the boy sat up from the bed and stared daggers at David through his tired eyes. “Just fucking stop  _ pretending _ to care!” He growled, trying his best to stop the tears from beginning to form. He always hated crying. “I get it! It's your job! So stop all of this bullshit and stop acting like a fucking idiot!”

David's heart stung, after all of this time Max still maintained this steady hatred toward him? Even after what happened over their months at camp? He tried to think logically but his emotions were difficult to maintain. “I'm not pretending, I care about you-”

“Why?! Even my fucking parents didn't bother to show up!” Grabbing his blanket, Max harshly rolled to the side, back once again facing the surprised redhead.

“...I'm sure they'll be here… maybe they just got busy-” his voice quieted as he was struck with a rush of nostalgia. He remembered a similar conversation last summer; during the parents day event. 

He knew they weren't coming and that Max knew that too.

The CPS had been notified of the situation a few days prior, only to discover the house abandoned. His parents just up and disappeared without a trace or even a letter to their only kid. Leaving a problem without a clear solution and a kid without a parent.

On various occasions they came to explain the situation further, as well as ask Max some simple questions. His stubbornness and refusal to speak has led the case to remain on hold until he felt willing to talk. Which led to David's sleepless nights and desperate attempts at a reaction.

He took a deep breath and glanced at the kid. He had to be honest. 

“...I'm sorry about your parents Max, really I am. I want to help, I want to make things even slightly better and if leaving will help you, then I'll leave.” 

He stood up solemnly, making a mental note to let another nurse be stationed to him. 

“You're allowed to feel upset, no one is going to think any less of you. You've been through death and back, quiet literally. I think you deserve a little time to rest.” 

Just as the door creaked open Max's voice spoke out, barely even audible. 

“At least get me some actual coffee. I saw that Starbucks cup and I refuse to drink that fucking liquid sugar.”

David's eyes widened as he felt a smile tug at his lips. Max was finally starting to act even slightly normal. This was a small step, but a step nonetheless. 

“...of course Max-” 

And with that the man left the room, digging into his pocket for any loose change. A slight hint of joy seemed to fuel his steps as he walked to buy a new cup of coffee for the boy. Maybe things were starting to get better, even just a little bit.  
  


Max still wasn't sure why David cared so much about his well being. Honestly he thought it was all some sort of shtick, like a requirement for the job. Yet he couldn't help but remember those times when David understood him even a small bit. It was almost like he really did care for him. 

Maybe that was why he let him stay. That and he probably would've killed himself or something if not. It  _ definitely _ wasn't because he had come to tolerate his company. 

Max sighed and sat up from the bed, lashing out had honestly helped his mental state a bit. He was, by no means, feeling better. If anything he was fucking bored; one can only complain about missing a leg for so long before a small voice in the back of his head is screaming at him to get the hell over it. 

Honestly at most times he forgot it was even gone. He still  _ felt _ it. It wasn't until he would roll over in bed did he feel that missing piece. He hadn't even tried standing, let alone walking, yet. He wasn't ready, but damn he wanted to be. Max wanted to prove to himself that he was strong enough to get past this. 

He wasn't weak. No matter what his parents said, no matter what everyone thought; he wasn't some pathetic little kid. He didn't need anyone pitying him. And he would prove that. Even if the only person to see was, that optimistic as fuck, David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words and encouragements, they really help motivate me to keep writing!


End file.
